


Serce

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Ich dwóch i dzieciaki [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwsze USG Stilesa.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 57 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Serce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Derek pomógł mu usiąść na stole, nie odzywając się przy tym słowem. Stiles był mu za to niezmiernie wdzięczny, bo sytuacja go przygniatała. Nie zniósłby kolejnego, czułego „będzie dobrze, to normalne”. Nie przy innych, nawet jeśli to tylko Deaton, Scott i Lydia.

Był przerażony, ale nie chciał być traktowany jak porcelanowa lalka, którą można zbić lekkim dmuchnięciem. Poza tym, to nie było normalne. W żadnym wypadku.

Zimny żel pokrył jego brzuch, a on odruchowo zacisnął dłoń mocniej na dłoni męża. Chwilę potem usłyszał bicie serca nienarodzonego jeszcze dziecka i przerażenie sytuacją odeszło w niepamięć. Ich dziecko cicho mówiło: _jestem tutaj_.


End file.
